Flowers for Algernon
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Once upon a day there was a man called charlie he was 37 years old. he has mental problem. His doctor called strauss said that he shloud write everything that happened for him. Charlie Gordon He is 37 years old works at a factory. He is a dumb man.Therefore, he writes his progress report with many wrong words at first and that was his doctor idea after geting the opration. He writes the reports because he is treating by Dr Strauss, Dr Nemur and Miss Kinnian and they require him. He takes many test and studies many things. Finally, he is getting smart , Then he get more intelligent by this tests,his life change a lot his friends change, he start to see the world in different way and recognizing that his friends not real friends actually because at the begning they were laugh with him so he tought they were his friends but after the opreration he knew that they were laugh at him. After he been smart his intelligence gone and he get back dumb. So he got back wrote reports with many mistakes . Dr Strauss showed him how to keep the tv turned low so now charlie can sleep . Charlie start thinking why everybody laughs at him and he realize that because people think it's funny whendump people can't do things that they can. charlie try to learn foreign languages and dr.strauss try to teach him while he sleep but he still people laugh at him because he is not smart. One of the biggest chalenge for Charlie was having the race with alGernon. Algernan is a lap mouse he has the experminte to get more smarts, Charlie will had it later and that's why he is getting samarter every time the days bast. Every time he lost the race in front of ALGernon and Charlie getting upsets. And he quit from his job with Donnegan 's Plastic Box Company , and after that Dr. strauss was very angry at Charlie because he stopped writing any progress report for two weeks . Unknown when Charlie became smart, he started to see the whole things in a different way. He said that Dr.Nemur is not at all a genius. However Dr.Strauss might be called a genius. But also he feels that Dr.Strauss areas of knowledge are too limited Dr.Strauss came to see Charle again. Charle became touchy and irritable. Charle had picked up a book named "Paradise Lost" and he could not undrstand it. He got angry and he threw the book across the room. Charle had forgotten many things. He forgot the way to his home but a police man cought him and led him to his house. Charle reread his paper which is Algernon-Gordon Effect and he got impressed because he found something strange and he could not understand it as well. He picked an article he used it for his research to see if it could understand what he had done. In the first he thought that there was something with his eyes but he evantually realized that he read in different language. Charle got angry because he could understand previous book that he had already understand it. algernon died and charlie burid him in the back yard, and after that charlie get depress and he dont want to see any one even mis Kannin, he start to forget every thing that he learned.Charlie lie on the bed for days and he cant remember many things. some things he learned it fast he cant learn it fast he start learning hardly and slowly.